


Complication of the Rules

by kaorihikari



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Day 1 : Past, Eugeo is a mess, M/M, YujiKiriWeek2020, but actually no, depiction of kissing, it end with positive note but we all know what happen in canon, schrodinger kiss hh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari
Summary: “The rules are there for the betterment of people's life, but why is it so painful to follow it…?” he sobs, clenching his hand around Kirito’s clothes. He is sure he is making his friend shirt wrinkled and wet, but Kirito didn’t do anything to stop Eugeo from wrecking it.“Sorry, I’m sorry, Eugeo…”
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: YujiKiriweek2020





	Complication of the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will always be late on this kind of thing, it already day 2 and I just finished day 1 prompt.  
> But I'm happy with this weekly challenge, it gives more fics on eukiri tag, I hope the snuu snuu fics will appear too XD

The past is like a beautiful picture book for Eugeo.

He was happy, he has an adorable childhood friend with him, and he isn’t bound by his Calling. Her smiling face framed with her swaying golden lock is etched onto his memory. Something that he wishes he can immortalize physically.

The past is like a nightmare for Eugeo.

He still remembers the sting on his right eye, how it stop him from moving, how he can’t do anything to prevent that white knight from taking Alice. His powerlessness, his weakness. He can’t even help Ki--

Ki…? Ki, what? Somehow it feels like there a name that is on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t remember it no matter how hard he tries to recall it.

Whenever he caught himself thinking like this, he also feels his past is like a void abyss.

He always feels like there is something missing in his memory, that there is another name that rolls as easily as Alice's name on his mouth. Sometimes he remembers playfully wrestling with someone, yet there is no way he did that to Alice, nor Selka. He and Alice might be a childhood friend, but even when he was young, he still tries to act prudently to other gender.

Was it with Zink? ...that isn’t even good to say as a joke, Zink who is a family of a guard has a big head since they were small.

He wishes he can say it was just his illusion from wishing to have a friend that is the same gender and age as him, yet the sensation of pushing another body to the ground are so vivid in his memory.

Especially when right now, in his young adult age, he is doing the same thing to the person who fits in that category.

“I, I give up, Eugeo! P-please spares me,” squeal his raven-haired friend. 

He is struggling against Eugeo's fingers who wouldn’t stop poking on his sides. His face completely red and he is gasping for breath. This is his punishment for his atrocious deed.

“I was looking forward to eat that butter cake, Kirito!” said Eugeo, voicing Kirito's fault.

“W-what can I do? It is already in my stomach—do you want me to vomit it back…”

“That’s dirty!”

He changes from his tickle torture to smoother Kirito with his pillow. If Eugeo keeps seeing that _cheeky_ grin any longer, he’ll end up relenting and forgiving Kirito. He should at least let himself to be mad for a minute longer than usual.

Kirito’s words become gibberish through the pillow and he is tempted to lift it to know what he is talking about, but Eugeo didn’t want to stop his punishment easily. He only lifts the pillow a bit, allowing for Kirito mouth and nose to be free, yet he still pushes down the pillow around his eyes.

“Sorry, sorry! I’ll make another cake for you later, I swear!”

“Can you even make a cake? That butter cake was from a famous shop…”

“I think I can… No, I can do it! I’ll make a cake you habe never taste before!”

Eugeo lifts the pillow completely and gives Kirito a skeptical gaze, “I do hope you mean it because it is delicious like no other, and not because it has abominable taste." 

He’ll eat whatever Kirito will make, but he prefers if it is edible in some way.

After all, he wouldn't want to repeat the infamous _Vanilla Soft Serve_ incident. The rare white sweet beans and milk they got was frozen, alongside the room they are in because Kirito thought it was a great idea to use _Sacred Art_ in cooking.

He should have stopped him from the moment he saw that wide grin appear on Kirito's face.

He let himself lay lazily above his best friend's body, making sure his full body weight rest on him to torture him for a little bit. 

Kirito might not smell like a flower and all the nice thing, nor his body is soft, but it feels relaxing leaning on him without a thought.

Kirito squirmed before finally getting into a position that seems to be comfortable for him. 

“Is there something that is bothering you?” he asks. Of course, he’ll know. Their years together in close contact will make him understand how Eugeo is more or less.

Eugeo rests his head on the crook of Kirito's neck. His best friend hands come to mess his blonde hair, yet he let them do whatever they want. He can feel Kirito are softly massaging his scalp and that feels so good.

“The garrison commander is a jerk,” he huffs. Just because he isn’t a born noble doesn’t mean he is incompetent, and he knows basic mannerism, _geez_ , “if the Taboo Index didn’t forbid it, I might slap him on the face.”

“A slap, Eugeo-kun? You know a man should use their fist,” Kirito said. Totally with a toothy grin that Eugei knows is there on his face, even if Eugeo can’t see it.

He really shouldn’t talk about breaking the rule in the Index right now, his right eye are throbs like usual, but his heart feels light when he says his real feeling. It because Kirito keeps spoiling him by hearing all his nasty thought and not judging him. 

Sometime, Kirito feels like an agent of Lunaria who loves to play a prank and tempt others to do her bidding.

If the thing that Kirito always hides behind his supposed amnesia is that he is some sort of devil, Eugeo doesn’t think he will care that much.

“Ki… Ki… I wonder if it Kirito…” he mumbles, remembering his early thought about his past.

“Hmm, what is it?” Kirito asks, the mumbling of his name is not lost to him.

Eugeo doesn’t know how to explain it properly to him, so he chooses to not elaborate further.

He lifts his body a bit and moves his head to be slightly above Kirito’s face. There is almost no distance between them, their breath is mingling, and Eugeo feeling is taking a walk through a dangerous territory...

His resting hands slowly went up, to the sides of Kirito's face. He starts to caress Kirito's cheeks, mapping the face that he saw daily (bless him). His thumb rub Kirito's eyelids, the black orbs closes and let Eugeo's finger work around then.

Ears, cheekbones, nose, and finally lips, one of his thumb rest there, completely blocking Kirito’s lips. Their breath becomes erratic and he can see how red Kirito has become. Surely he knows what is Eugeo going to do.

The throbbing pain from his eyes has become a normal occurrence to him, the clashing of wanting to break the rule and yet not wanting to damn them both is strong.

This might make him sound like a lunatic, but the pain has also become akin to pleasurable things for him. After all, it will only come whenever Eugeo going to do something he wants to do deep inside his heart.

But it will not do if the pain paralyzes his body, so he (and Kirito) will always find a way to go around it. This action particularly is not Kirito's ideas, but Eugeo’s. He is proud that he has become smarter about going around the Index, and it is easy to say it is because of Kirito’s influence.

Eugeo’s lips went down and rest above his thumb, softly giving it a pressure as if he is kissing the other lips right now. He can feel Kirito pressing back on the surface of his thumb and it feels ticklish and sensitive. He wants more of this feeling, he wants more of this forbidden pleasure.

Either Kirito acquire an ability to read Eugeo’s mind or his expression is just to easy to understand, Kirito darts his tongue on his thumb, licking it periodically like a cat. If his tongue is rougher, Eugeo might think he is kissing a cat right now—he tried to distract his mind like that but he can’t deny the electrifying sensation that went through his body.

Eugeo jumped and move away from Kirito's face. If they go any further it feels like Eugeo _will_ break a rule.

“I-I think… we should stop,” Eugeo tries to say, but his words fall to the abyss when his thumb is bitten by Kirito. It isn’t painful, it feels more like a nibble than a bite.

“No, no, no, you aren’t going to do what I think you will, right?”

His only answer is smiling eyes and a smug grin before he feels Kirito’s tongue wrap around his thumb.

This feels weird, they had never done anything this far ( _yet_ ), and Eugeo really can’t move his eyes on the view before him. His appendage is wrapped around Kirito’s pink, little tongue and he can’t believe how much he wishes it was something else that is inside that mou—

Kirito will be the death of him.

“Whoa whoa, don’t cry! I’m sorry, is it too much after all?”

If Kirito didn’t look startled and immediately stop what he was doing, Eugeo wouldn’t even know that tears have fallen from his eyes. He tries to wipe it away with his sleeves, yet more waters wet his eyes.

“I-I’m not crying!” he tries to deny, which is kind of stupid since Kirito is the one who noticed it first.

“Okay, okay, big boy, you aren’t crying. Can I ask what makes you feel... sad?”

Eugeo didn’t even know, honestly. There is many things went through his mind from horniness, happiness, fears, hatred, frustration—

Eugeo feels like a mess.

Kirito gets up from his position and sits in front of Eugeo, he lays his partner head on his chest and pats his back rhythmically.

“I just… feels mad that we can’t do things like a normal couple,” he tries to explain, “I want to kiss you, I want to make love with you,” he can see Kirito blushes from his direct words. He nods, asking Eugeo to continues, “yet because of the absolute rules, we can’t even make our relationship official in the fear of imprisonment.”

“There, there, that is the reason why we think of a way to go around the rules, right? There is a lot of way of proclaiming our feeling besides the norm.”

“It’s not enough!” he squeaks. It is not enough, he feels like a criminal that await someone to punish him for his crime. It shouldn’t have feels that way! Their feeling is as pure as the love between woman and man, why does it need to be valued so differently?!

“Hnngh,” his left eye stings worse. His head feels like it was burning. He hates this.

“The rules are there for the betterment of people's life, but why is it so painful to follow it…?” he sobs, clenching his hand around Kirito’s clothes. He is sure he is making his friend shirt wrinkled and wet, but Kirito didn’t do anything to stop Eugeo from wrecking it.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, Eugeo…”

There he goes again, apologizing for something that Eugeo didn’t even know. He is always like that. Did he feel bad for teaching Eugeo the freedom of free thought? Maybe half of it, but it also feels like he is saying sorry for something else…

“Kirito… take me away from here,” he says whimsically.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere beside here, not Human Territories or Dark Territories. A place where we aren’t bound by the absolute rules, where we can be true to our feeling.”

“…I will, I swear I will. You, me, and Alice will get out of this place.”

“Ahaha, don’t promise something that isn’t possible to fulfill.”

Kirito might have said that to appease Eugeo, but the image of the three of them having picnics somewhere while not needing to worry about breaking any rules is nice. He hopes they really can do that.

“Keeps patting me, and do it to my head too, until I fall asleep,” he requests.

“Yes, yes, do you also want me to cradle you? It will be perfect for baby Eugeo.”

“Shut up, I’ll headbutt you.”

He entertains the thought that the name that he has forgotten is Kirito, no matter how implausible it is. Kirito isn’t even from Rulid, and he didn’t show any indication of knowing Eugeo when they first meet. However, if by some miracle he is the same person Eugeo has forgotten…

Then he wishes the three of them can reunite, and fulfill the promise they had made.

**Author's Note:**

> The promise is of course, "We are born on the same day, so we will die on the same day too."  
> The second part of the promise was, "We will help each other no matter what happens."
> 
> I really love playing with emotion, but my vocabulary is limited so it frustrates me sometimes. This fic happens around the time when Kirito and Eugeo are still working as a guard in Zakkaria Garrison, the time they spend there is sadly isn't explored that much.


End file.
